


An American Werewolf in London

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Captain America: The First Avenger, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Werewolf Steve Rogers, both parties consent but then they realize it's a little weirder than they expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Bucky had a few questions about how Steve suddenly showed up in Europe, big and healthy. Steve had answers, but he was a little afraid how Bucky was gonna take it. This picks up right after Steve tells Bucky that he’s a werewolf now.





	An American Werewolf in London

**Author's Note:**

> Date of liberation of Krausberg taken from [ MCU Wiki, 1940's ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/1940s) Date of November 1943 full moon taken from [Full moons of 1943](https://www.fullmoon.info/en/fullmoon-calendar/1943.html) For the full moon, I’m putting them in London for fic purposes. 
> 
> In this twisting of canon, the HYDRA agent Steve ran down after getting the serum was a werewolf and he bit Steve before (while?) eating his cyanide capsule.
> 
> I know I’m bad about responding to comments, but I wanted to let y’all know I do appreciate them.

“Say that again? You’re a _what_ now?” Bucky asks, putting his hands on his knees and leaning forward in his chair into Steve’s space.

Steve leans back a little, looking unusually shy. “I’m a werewolf.”

“A werewolf. Like the Wolf Man? Like Lon Chaney Jr.?” Bucky asks again, still not quite believing what he’s hearing.

He and Steve are sitting in Steve’s quarters, a small but thankfully private room in the SSR’s London headquarters. There have been lots of questions for Steve, for the men liberated from Krausberg, for everyone even tangentially involved, so they’ve all been flown off to London on the Army’s dime to answer some questions (and to get some well-deserved R-and-R). In a break from the official questioning, Bucky pulled Steve aside for some questions of his own, which lead to this unusual revelation.

“A little bit?” Steve answers, rubbing his neck and giving a guilty grin. “I turn a bit more wolfish than Mr. Chaney did in that film, and I retain more of my own mind, but yeah, I turn into a wolf-like creature and I go a little feral.”

“Whadya mean ‘feral,’ you eat someone’s cat?” Bucky teases.

Steve snort-laughs and Bucky sees the beginning of a genuine smile ghost over his lips for the first time this afternoon.

“No, but the first time I changed, I did manage to catch and eat a pigeon before they got me contained. Had to sell the story as someone’s abnormally large dog got loose in Central Park, never mind I was still sort of wearing _pants_ at the time.”

“A pigeon, huh? Look at you, getting all fancy, eating squab while the rest of us are stuck with Army rations,” Bucky says, giving Steve’s leg a slap.

Steve shakes his head, smiling for real now. “I’d take the Army rations over that bird, any day. Too many feathers. I coulda sneezed out a pillow the next day.”

“Is that it? You chase any cars or anything?”

“I’ve only chased cars while fully human, thank you very much.”

“So, what’s the most embarrassing thing you do as a wolf?” Bucky continues. “Sniff your own butt?”

“No!” Steve laughs. “No, I did _not_ sniff my own butt. I may have humped a couch, though.”

“Oh, that’s even _better_!” Bucky crows, slapping his leg.

“No, really, it’s not,” Steve says, voice suddenly sobering. “Apparently I get really horny when I shift, and proceed to hump the closest piece of furniture. Just furniture so far, no people, thankfully. I try to keep myself locked securely away from people.”

“Perfect. You need an outlet, and I need a good screw to forget my problems for a bit,” Bucky says, quirking one eyebrow and giving Steve a cheeky grin.

Steve furrows his brow and stares at Bucky like he’s not sure he’s heard him right. “I can’t do that, you’d get in so much trouble. They’d probably let it slide for me, being kind of famous and also a secret werewolf and ‘not in full control of my actions’,” he mimes air quotes, “but if they knew you were not only sleeping with me, but sleeping with me _while_ I’m a werewolf, you’d get kicked out of the Army faster than you can say ‘full moon’.”

“Look, if you don’t say anything about the sex, I won’t either,” Bucky continues. “They know we’ve been best friends forever; you know me, therefore you’ll probably still know me even while you’re shifted. I go in there to keep you calm, keep you from scratching up the floors, chewing on the furniture, stuff like that. As long as I don’t come out of there with all the buttons torn off my pants and come in my hair, what are they gonna know? Are they gonna be checking in on you all night?”

Steve looks pensive. “Hmm, no, they haven’t checked in on me yet. I haven’t used the room they’ve given me here in London yet, but for the show tour, they’d let me lock myself in my trailer—specially reinforced—and leave me be until I let myself out again. So far, I don’t seem to be able to use keys as a wolf. I’ve still got opposable thumbs, but luckily wolf-me either hasn’t put two and two together yet or was turned off of running free after the pigeon incident.”

“There ya go, we go in, have a grand old time, spend the night however we see fit, then come out the next day pretending like nothing happened,” Bucky says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re _sure_ you wanna do this,” Steve says, not strictly a question. He knows how Bucky can get when he’s made up his mind—he’s much the same way. “Won’t it be… well, _weird_?”

“You’re still you, right? Just with a _bit_ more hair,” Bucky says with a nod and a smirk. “I’ll ‘requisition’ some condoms and K-Y Jelly from medical and join you in your room in a couple days. I gotta experience this at least once. And besides, I wanna know what you look like with a beard.”

“Oh, very funny,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “I get locked in on Thursday evening. I’ll have the basics provided for me in there, but you’ll probably want to bring your own food and any books or other stuff to read in the meantime. We probably won’t be fucking for the whole time and I don’t want you to get bored waiting for me to be able to have a conversation again. Oh yeah, and don’t forget to clean yourself up real good beforehand.”

“Will do,” Bucky says giving Steve a mock salute.

\------------------------

Steve’s lying on his back on his cot, staring blankly at the ceiling, hands behind his head, fingers linked. One foot is twitching restlessly. Bucky’s sitting on the edge of his cot (he managed to convince The Powers That Be that he’d need to be provided with one too, if he were to act as Steve’s dog-sitter), reading through The Hobbit for probably the hundredth time. It’s a good book, and he’s familiar enough with it that if he has to suddenly drop everything to deal with Steve for any reason, he can pick right back up whenever without having lost his place or missed a thing. Bucky glances over occasionally, checking to see if he can detect any changes. Nothing yet. He waits.

\-----

“Buck…” Steve’s voice pulls Bucky back to the present. It’s a little rough, throaty. He closes his book and looks up.

Steve is sitting on his cot, unbuttoning his shirt. There’s a fine fuzz of light brown hair on his chest that Bucky had never seen before, but maybe that’s just how Steve looks now that he’s big and healthy. Or maybe it’s the beginning of his shift. Bucky watches, curious about all the parts of Steve he hasn’t seen since before he shipped out.

“You gonna join me?” Steve asks, pausing with his shirt just off his shoulders. 

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Bucky replies, unbuckling his belt, hurrying to catch up with Steve. He removes the condoms and K-Y Jelly from his pocket, folds his clothes neatly, and tucks them under his cot. He settles back down to watch Steve as he shifts. He’s ready to do this.

Steve has stripped down and is standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed, feet slightly apart, and arms loosely at his sides. He’s breathing a little heavier than Bucky has seen in a long while, lips parted slightly; Bucky thinks his teeth _might_ look a little sharper than usual. Then, without warning, Steve gives a groan of pain, doubles over at the waist, and gray and brown and white fur is sprouting over his body like time-lapse photography, it’s so fast. Bucky stumbles to his feet, startled by the suddenness of the shift. Steve doesn’t seem to be growing a tail, but his hands and feet are becoming more paw-like and his nose and jaw have lengthened into a snout. It’s shorter and blunter than a natural wolf’s, but he’s still definitely, recognizably, wolfish.

Steve lifts his head and his eyes are still vibrantly blue, intelligent, but there’s a ruthlessness to them that Bucky’s not sure if he’d seen before. Straightening up to his full height as a fully-shifted werewolf, Steve is somehow even bigger, even taller. He stalks over to Bucky, who tips his head back to look up at him. Bucky’s a little bit frightened and a lot bit aroused at how Steve’s leering down at him.

“Can I… can I get you ready, or do you want to do it yourself?” Bucky asks, holding out a condom.

Steve holds up his hands, palms towards Bucky. He’s still got thumbs, but his fingers looks like they’re halfway between fingers and paws, furry with claws and paw-pads. He curls one paw into a loose fist and points one finger at Bucky.

“You want me to do it?” Bucky confirms.

Steve nods, muzzle lolling open excitedly.

Bucky glances down at Steve’s cock. It’s redder than its usual shade, it’s bigger, and there’s a lot more hair, but the organ itself seems otherwise unchanged—he’s still circumcised, even as a wolf. He reaches down to take Steve’s cock in his hand, fondling it, feeling as it begins to stiffen and swell in his hand. As soon as it’s fully hard, he rolls the condom on and retrieves the K-Y Jelly to slick it up.

Steve is panting, watching Bucky hungrily. As soon as he feels that he’s ready, he puts both his hands onto Bucky’s shoulders and pushes down. Bucky takes the hint and drops to his knees. Steve kneels down in front of Bucky, pushes him back down onto his cot, and manhandles him until his ass is right at the edge of the cot, legs up in the air, folded in on himself. Steve grabs Bucky’s thighs and leans in to swipe his tongue over his asshole, leaving trails of saliva. He laps at the ring as Bucky groans quietly, pushing with his tongue, getting him relaxed and wet. 

Bucky squirms as the strong, hot, wet tongue works him open, pushing inside him. He grips the edges of the cot, peering down at Steve, past his rapidly hardening cock. Steve’s eyes look positively predatory, looking back up at Bucky as he licks into him. The cot wobbles dangerously.

“Steve, wait,” Bucky gasps out, afraid that they’ll break the frame of his cot if they go much further.

Steve pauses, withdraws his tongue, and looks expectantly up at Bucky.

“I just… this isn’t very sturdy. I know the floor’s not very comfortable, but it might be a better idea? I don’t want to break anything.” Bucky suggests.

Steve tilts his head, looking pensive. He stands up, offers a hand to Bucky, and helps him back to his feet. He leans in for a kiss, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Bucky pushes him back with a laugh. “Steve, no. Your tongue was literally just in my ass. Go wash your mouth out if you wanna kiss me.”

Steve stares at him for a moment, then trots over to the sink, flips the tap on, and leans his head down under the water, tongue out. After a good long rinse, he shuts off the flow, shakes off the excess water like a big dog, and returns to Bucky. He lowers his head and looks up at Bucky from under his brows, tongue peeking out of his mouth.

“Alright, since you’re clean now,” Bucky replies. Steve places his hands on each side of Bucky’s jaw and leans in, pushing his tongue between his lips, licking aggressively into his mouth. Bucky thinks the sensation is a little odd, but not unpleasant.

Just as abruptly, Steve pulls back. He turns to grab the blanket from the end of his cot, unfurls it, and lays it down on the floor like a picnic blanket. He looks at Bucky. Bucky translates it as asking him to lay down on the blanket. He lays down on his back.

The woolen army blanket is scratchy against his bare skin, but it’s a layer between him and the floor. Bucky finds the most comfortable position he can and lifts his knees, parting them to peer between them up at Steve, still standing over him. Steve’s jaw is open in a wolfish grin, tongue lolling out. He’s leering down at Bucky, one hand lazily fondling his cock, the other hanging at his side, loose and easy, but ready to spring into action.

“Well, come on down already,” Bucky teases, reaching down to slowly jerk his own cock, showing off.

Steve does. He drops abruptly to his knees and hooks his arms under Bucky’s legs, bending him at the waist. Bucky feels the head of Steve’s cock at his anus, breaching him and sliding in. Steve gives a hungry whine as he pushes in deep. Bucky grunts as he adjusts to the feeling. Steve’s cock has gotten bigger since they last had sex, but then again, _everything_ about him has. He crosses his legs behind Steve’s thighs. Steve leans in, pressing against his chest and licking at Bucky’s neck. Steve’s fur is softer than Bucky expected.

Steve begins to thrust, breath huffing hot and loud against Bucky’s face and neck as he starts to lose himself to the rhythm. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and wraps his arms around Steve’s back, digging his fingers into the thick fur, feeling the strength in his muscles. The fur on Steve’s belly is thinner and finer, very soft and teasing as it rubs against Bucky’s cock as Steve rolls his hips. He lets himself relax as best he can, lying on the hard floor, letting himself live in the moment, letting Steve fuck him out of his head in a primitive, animalistic way he never would have let himself do otherwise. Bucky’s got nothing against Steve’s usual gentle lovemaking, but sometimes he just needs to get fucked, get pounded into submission and to temporarily forget his troubles in the haze of an orgasm.

Bucky feels the growl beginning in Steve’s chest, deep and rich and possessive. He clutches more firmly at Steve’s back, then gasps, loosening his grip a little in surprise as he feels the sudden swell of pressure inside him. Steve keeps thrusting shallowly as if he hasn’t noticed anything. It’s not painful exactly, but Bucky’s not quite sure it’s _pleasant_? He’s just about to pat Steve on the back, to try to get his attention, when Steve gives a clipped howl, hips stuttering as he comes. He slumps down heavy on Bucky’s chest, catching his breath. Bucky still feels uncomfortably full, and he hasn’t come yet.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky nudges.

Steve makes a querying sound and lifts himself up a little from Bucky’s chest.

“Do you think you could pull out before you finish me off? This is starting to feel a little weird,” Bucky asks.

Steve nods his head, gives Bucky a lick on the cheek, and starts to try to pull out. Bucky hisses in pain as Steve’s cock catches on his rim and… doesn’t come out? Steve stops, looking concerned. He pushes back in a little. Bucky groans as he realizes what’s happening. Steve’s a were _wolf_. This is probably that thing that happens with dogs where they get stuck and can’t separate right away, isn’t it? Steve tilts his head, questioning.

“We’re stuck like this for a while, aren’t we?” Bucky asks, mostly rhetorically at this point. “I’m guessing your cock does that thing like with dogs where it swells up and gets stuck.”

If it’s possible for a werewolf to look contrite, Steve does.

“Hey, don’t feel _too_ bad, I didn’t think about it either. And maybe we won’t be doing this again any time soon,” Bucky says with a weak laugh. His cock’s still hard, he’s still getting a _lot_ of stimulation on his prostate from Steve’s cock stuck inside him, but he’s not really feeling the mood so much anymore. “But right now, do you think you could try to, I guess, carefully roll over so we can spoon so you won’t be squashing me all night?”

Steve nods and lifts himself up onto his hands, back bowed to give Bucky as much room to move as he can. Bucky bends one leg even higher, maneuvering it carefully around Steve’s torso until both of his legs are on the same side. Steve twists around to curl around Bucky’s back. As Steve moves, the pressure, the feeling of his cock rubbing against Bucky’s prostate is too much, and Bucky gasps, orgasm washing unexpectedly over him, cock twitching and emptying onto the blanket. Bucky considers asking Steve to scoot back a bit so he doesn’t end up in the wet patch, but he’s feeling a bit too overstimulated at the moment. He sighs as Steve cuddles up close and throws an arm around his chest. 

“Perfect. Now don’t move,” Bucky murmurs as he gets as comfortable as he can, lying on the floor with Steve’s cock still in his ass.

Steve gives a happy-sounding huff and gives the back of Bucky’s neck a little lick.


End file.
